


Something Nice

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon has feelings, and it's disgusting. Inspired by the 3x19 promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Nice

Elena doesn't know when exactly she decided to sleep with Damon Salvatore, but she refuses to think about it for too long. In fact, she refuses to think at all.

These last few months she's had enough doom, gloom and personal growth for a lifetime, and now she just wants the two of them to have something nice. She is dead tired of trying to be a grown-up, she's been tired for months, and now she simply wants to feel good, and she doesn't have the energy to give a fuck that this is a terrible reason to sleep with someone. After all, it's Damon. He won't mind.

She reaches out, touches Damon's cheek and nods, hoping he won't need words. He does, of course he does. Sore and exhausted, Elena tells him everything he wants to hear.

It's not that, hard, really; words fall smoothly out of her mouth, and Damon is gone. He's always been too physical for his own good, always spitting love, and vomiting devotion. Elena desperately wants him to be smug and composed right now, but what she wants and what she needs are two different things.

(What she wants and what she deserves are two different things.)

It's sort of fascinating, watching Damon as he struggles not to beg, as he clenches his teeth to keep the words in. Elena knows it won't last long, but even now it's more pitiful than she expected. His hands shake when he undresses her. 

It takes long minutes of silence for Elena to realize that it's not only her comfort that matters, and that Damon is waiting for her leave.

It takes courage to tell him to let it go; Elena half-expects him to do something ridiculously inappropriate, to kneel down and freeze, press his face to her stomach. As soon as he starts speaking, Elena understands why Katherine never wanted him and his overwhelming vulnerability. Now she sees Damon with perfect clarity, and the raw emotions oozing from him make her sick, but she can't stop watching with morbid fascination as he bows his head and presses soft kisses to her wrists, elbows and arms. He looks like he wants to kiss every inch of her skin, and suddenly Elena is trapped in the Damon Salvatore show, chokes under the weight of him. If she doesn't do anything to stop him, he will suffocate her with his love.

(“Thank you,” she tells him when she finally manages to crawl off the bed.)


End file.
